


My Ultimate Fantasy Doesn't Include Me

by mafkaast



Series: Voyeurism Kink [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Addicition, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Fighting, Fluff, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kink, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Sex Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Voyeurism, Watching, blowjob, bottom!Louis, dating site, handjob, hooking-up, relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he’s about to grab two mugs from a kitchen cupboard, Harry realizes that he didn’t close the hook-up website. In completely horror he runs back to the living room, meeting a pale-faced Louis.<br/>“Lou! It’s not what you think!” Harry pleads with panic in his voice. Walking over to him and sitting down at the couch beside him, taking his hand and squeezing it.<br/>Louis immediately flinches away from his grasp, staring at Harry with wide, blown-out eyes.<br/>“It’s not what it looks like?”<br/>This is getting completely out of hand while Louis still doesn’t know the truth. It’s not something he can explain so easily, but he has to. “I was searching for a guy, for you!” Harry explains desperately, leaving out a few, rather important details. </p><p>-<br/>Or the one where Harry has a voyeurism kink and his ultimate fantasy is watching Louis getting fucked by other guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ultimate Fantasy Doesn't Include Me

Looking at this hook-up website (squirt.org; yes the name is so wrong, making Grindr seem relatively sophisticated) for gay man, Harry has a slight blush on his cheeks and an erect penis. Already feeling fairly aroused, body shivering with pleasure, he scrolls through the profiles. Honestly, the excitement is making him feel like he has to wee at any minute. 

Trying to suppress those urges, he clicks on a profile which stands out from the crowd thanks to the picture. The guy on the photo (assuming this is really him) is rather handsome: sharp face with a strong jaw and few days’ stubble on his face. Scrolling further through his pictures and reading his profile information, the guy with a slightly darker skin tone, is apparently quite tall and has a very muscular physique. 

Harry absolutely loves it when guys are broad and tall, knowing it’s an immense contrast from how Louis looks. Simply imagining those broad shoulders, muscular back pouncing into- Louis. Shit Louis is home.

Quickly, with a racing pulse, he closes his laptop and tries to breathe and act normal. Try not to look terrified out of his mind or give in to his (now even more present) urge to pee in his pants. 

Louis faintly smiles at Harry as he enters the living room, exhaustion written all over his gorgeous face. “Hey love.”

“Hi Lou,” Harry answers; trying to sound as normal and nonchalant as possible but probably failing miserably. Thankfully his laptop is on his lap, hiding his still half-hard penis.

Sitting down next to Harry with an exhausted sigh, Louis gives him a quick peck on the lips. “How was your day?”

“Good,” he nods casually. So far, everything is going alright. “How was your day?”

“I’m bloody exhausted. Mario called in sick today so Niall and I had to serve over 50 people at the restaurant! I was running like crazy!”

“Aw baby, want to watch a movie and chill?” Harry proposes. 

“That sounds like a brilliant plan,” he sighs relieved. “Oh,” he adds. “Ed asked me if you could perform on Friday.”

“Yeah sure Lou.” Louis works at this little English restaurant and on Friday nights they always make a small stage were singer-songwriters perform their songs. Occasionally Harry plays a few songs of his. He really enjoys playing and so far the people at the restaurant seem to enjoy his music as well.

“I’ll go make you some tea.” Putting his laptop on the coffee table, (erection is finally completely gone) he walks towards their kitchen to make tea. After a hard day at work, all Louis wants is a cup of Yorkshire tea and a cuddle with Harry while watching a movie. Simple but so very lovely.

The moment he’s about to grab two mugs from a kitchen cupboard, Harry realizes that he didn’t close the hook-up website. In completely horror he runs back to the living room, meeting a pale-faced Louis.

“Oh god,” Harry breathes out shocked as he sees Louis staring blankly at Harry’s laptop.

“W-what is this?” he stutters with a horrified look on his face and a slight tremble in his voice.

“Lou! It’s not what you think!” Harry pleads with panic in his voice. Walking over to him and sitting down at the couch beside him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

Louis immediately flinches away from his grasp, staring at Harry with wide, blown-out eyes.  
“It’s not what it looks like?”

He shakes his head. “No it’s not. Please Louis, let me explain.”

“What is there to explain? We haven’t been intimate for over two weeks and now I see you on a frigging hook-up website!”

Harry is freaking out, feeling so overwhelmed with Louis’ outburst. It really is not what Louis is thinking, but how can he explain this to him? “Lou please,” he begs. “I’m not looking for someone for me, I-“

“I don’t fucking want to hear your petty excuses,” he interrupts, shutting the laptop. “What the fuck is this?” he yells angrily, standing up from the couch, tears forming in his eyes. 

Standing up as well, Harry tries to move closer to him and hug him, but Louis takes a huge step back and shakes his head: “No!” he screams firmly. 

“Lou please listen to me!” he pleads in a desperate tone. 

“No!” he screams again. “I don’t fucking want to hear it! You listen to me. I’m too tired to leave, so I want you to leave the house right now!”

This is getting completely out of hand while Louis still doesn’t know the truth. It’s not something he can explain so easily, but he has to. “I was searching for a guy, for you!” Harry explains desperately, leaving out a few, rather important details. 

Louis laughs, he laughs right in Harry’s face as he looks at him with an icy stare: looking colder and meaner than Harry has ever seen him. “What? Is that the best excuse you got? That’s fucked up Harry.”

“I know it’s fucked up, but it’s the truth! Please let me explain.”

Shaking his head once more, he hisses: “no. I can’t deal with this right now. I’ll stay at Niall’s tonight.” 

And without any more words, Louis leaves the house and slams the door shut.

The sudden silence is overwhelming. Fuck. Harry should have told him something else. He shouldn’t have told him the truth, because Louis is right: the truth is fucked up.

\----------

Having slept for barely a few hours, Harry was and still is, anxiously waiting for Louis to return. He knows he needs to go home eventually, but the suspense is killing him.

Harry has called him at least 30 times, but he obviously never answered his calls or returned them. He desperately wanted to follow him and go to Niall’s house, but he knew it would be useless: the little Irish boy would simply slam the door in Harry’s face. The only thing he can do is wait till Louis arrives home and then he needs to start explaining. He needs to explain a lot.

A little bit of luck is on his side: hearing Louis opening the door. Swiftly, Harry walk towards him. 

Louis looks completely drained with red swollen eyes. Knowing Louis has been crying makes him feel heavyhearted.

“I’m so sorry Louis, please believe me when I tell you that I feel fucking awful about what I did to you.” Harry can only hope that Louis sees his sincere regret and will give him a moment to explain himself and his actions.

Louis quickly glances up at Harry. “I don’t know what to do,” he replies quietly; voice small and broken.

“I completely understand, but if you would just listen at me for like a few minutes I can explain to you what happened and why.”

With an exhilarated sigh and a simple head-nod, he finally agrees to Harry’s plea. 

He walks towards the kitchen and Harry rapidly follows him. 

Louis sits down on a chair at the dining table. “Explain.”

Where to start? How can he explain himself without making Louis even more upset?  
“First of all I want you know that I’m telling the truth when I said that I wasn’t looking for someone to hook up with. I’m not interested in anyone else but you.”

“I don’t understand. Why else would you be on a hook-up website?” he questions, seemingly extremely confused besides obvious exhaustion. “And don’t lie to me!” 

“Okay,” Harry inhales a sharp breath before continuing. “We always have been completely truthful with each other right? You know every single little detail of my life and my heart. Except for one thing.” Here it goes; the moment of truth. “I have a sexual fantasy.”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers sadly. “And apparently it doesn’t involve me.” There is so much pain, anger and defeat in his voice and Harry hates that he is the reason he made Louis feel like this. After he promised to Louis, Jay and himself to always love and take care of Louis.

He wildly shakes his head. “No! My fantasy definitely includes you, but… not me.”

For the first time since this conversation, Louis actually looks him in the eye. Harry can see confusion written all over his face. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s called voyeurism,” he reveals, feeling mildly ashamed. He knows Louis would never judge or laugh at him. He is the most caring and loving person Harry has ever met, but he still kept this a secret from him: partly because he felt ashamed by his sexual fantasy and partly because he was too afraid for his reaction. 

People with a voyeurism kink fantasize about watching other people having sex, getting aroused from sneakily watching other people’s sexual activities. It’s Harry’s fantasy ever since he can remember. He always, even as a little boy, became (sexually) excited whenever he saw people getting intimate with each other. Somehow seeing them sexually active, seeing and hearing their pleasure, gave him such thrills. 

But his ultimate fantasy goes a little further. His ultimate fantasy is watching Louis getting fucked by another guy. It’s been haunting him for over four months now. He needed to do something with it because it became an obsession, it constantly occupied his mind. Harry decided to look at websites for potential ‘partners’ for Louis. That alone made him hard and aroused, the thought of some handsome, strong guy fucking his gorgeous Louis while he could watch from a small distance. Just thinking about it right now makes him half-hard again.

“Voyeurism? Isn’t that like having sex in public?”

“No it’s getting sexual pleasure from watching other people.”

“So you wanted to find a couple to watch them have sex?” Louis asks slightly less distressed, but he still has a small frown on his face.

“Well sort of… I was searching for someone who you could have sex with,” Harry clarifies in a timid tone. 

“What?” Louis asks, completely startled. 

Oh, oh. This doesn’t look good, but honestly could Harry have expected something else? Of course it sounds absolutely ridiculous that he was looking for someone that his boyfriend could have sex with. It’s bloody awkward, but so arousing for him. “I know all of this is a lot to take in, but I hope that you know that I would never do anything to hurt you or your feelings and that I would never cheat on you. I love you; I love you so frigging much.”

“Yeah this is a lot,” Louis speaks out, still looking rather flabbergasted. “A lot. I need a cup of tea before we can talk further.”

“Yeah of course,’ he nods frantically. “I’ll make you a cup of tea, but first of all can I please kiss you? I missed you so much and I felt so awful about all of this. I’m so glad you’re giving me the chance the explain this.” 

Looking at Harry with uncertainty in his eyes, Louis eventually nods.

Standing up and taking two large steps towards him, Harry folds his hands around Louis’ beautiful and delicate face. “I love you so much Lou.” He gives him a small peck on the lips instead of the intense kiss he longs for. Harry doesn’t want to push the boundaries right now; they still have a lot to talk about.

\----------

“I like this one,” Louis admits, pointing at a profile on the screen. 

Currently, Louis is sitting on Harry’s lap while they scroll through the profiles from yes, the gay hook-up website with the horrendous name: Squirt. Some guys don’t have a picture or they have a dick-shot as their profile picture and Louis doesn’t even bother with those profiles. Scrunching his nose with a disgusted look, he scrolls further down. 

Their fight happened more than a week ago and after a few long and great talks with Louis he decided that he wants to give it a try. On his terms and only if he feels completely comfortable and satisfied. Of course Harry immediately agreed. He couldn’t be happier; and hornier.

“I like him too,” Harry hums in agreement. “He has some very nice biceps. I can already imagine-,” 

“Stop Haz!” he cuts him off. “Your dick is poking my bum, stop getting so easily aroused.”

Harry chuckles ashamed. “I can’t help it, you and your bum and making me so hard.”

Louis laughs along. “Oh why did I choose such a weird boyfriend?” he says in a wondering, mocking tone.

“Hey!” Harry replies with a pout. “I’m not weird.”

“Yes you are, but I love that about you,” Louis explains. Turning his head, he presses his lips on Harry’s and gives him a lingering, sticky kiss. As the turns around again, he repositions his bum on Harry’s groin with a small wiggle. 

A small moan escapes Harry’s mouth at the lovely friction. “You tease,” he groans with a smirk, knowing he did this on purpose.

Louis simples chuckles (the little menace) and without seeing his face, Harry can tell he has this huge satisfied grin on his face.

“I need something to drink, you want some?” 

“No thanks,” Harry replies. Although his throat is quiet dry, he doesn’t want something to drink. He has far more important things to do than to hydrate himself. Honestly… just the fact that Louis is trying this for him makes him feel overwhelmed and so utterly in love and thankful with his amazing boyfriend. 

Deciding to look at the profiles for himself a bit, he scrolls further down. 

Harry instantly stops as he sees a picture of two boys kissing each other. Curiously, he clicks on the profile and takes a look around. Scanning through their pictures, he’s speechless. They are fucking hot, like unbelievable hot. Mouth agape, Harry stares at one picture in particular where both guys are shirtless, smiling brightly at each other as their noses rub together and their amazing sharp side profiles are clearly visible and mouthwatering. 

Louis walks back and Harry finally closes his mouth. 

“What’s that?” Louis asks in a curious tone, as he sits down in his previous position on Harry’s lap. 

The moment he notices that Harry is looking at a profile of a couple a high-pitched scream escapes his mouth. “What the fuck!”

“I’m sorry!” he instantly apologizes. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I saw a picture of them and they caught my eye, ‘s all.”

Louis pushes Harry’s hand away as he takes over the mouse. Harry is absolutely certain that this is the last drop. He shouldn’t have pushed this idea so much. Louis didn’t want this and only said he wanted to try it because he knows it means so much to Harry. And then he sees Harry staring at a couple’s page. Shit. 

“I’m so sorry Lou. I’m sorry for all of this,” he admits sincerely. His penis might feel differently but he is truly sorry. Sorry for Louis that he has to live with someone who has such a fucked up sexual fantasy. Someone with such a weird kink. It was already so amazing that he accepted it and it was beyond his imagination that he wanted to try it with him (or better said: without him), but now he clearly fucked it up.

“Jeez! Are these guys for real?” Louis asks astonished. 

Harry quickly looks up with a frown on his forehead; feeling completely shocked (in the best way possible) when he sees that Louis hasn’t closed the website, but instead is looking at them. Louis is actually looking at them and sounds rather curious! 

“I know right?” Harry responds, once he got over the initial shock. “They are insanely handsome and I read that they live in London as well. They are a couple for over 4 years!” he chatters in pure enthusiasm.

“Stop pressuring me! I want to look for myself.”

Harry nods understandingly. He should really tone down his excitement, but it’s pretty hard to contain himself. Two of the most beautiful man Harry has ever seen (apart from Louis obviously), who live in London, want to hook-up with a guy around their age. They prefer a twink or a hunk. He considers Louis as both.

“Okay I can see the appeal,” Louis agrees. “But two guys?” he asks apprehensive.

“Maybe we can chat with them for a while, see if you like them?”

“Yeah I guess,” Louis nods unsure as he opens the message box. 

Starting to type a message, he doesn’t come any further than Hi.

Harry chuckles and with amusement in his voice he says: “well, that’s a very short message.”

“What am I supposed to write?” Louis questions. “My boyfriend wants to see me have sex with you. Are you guys up for it?”

Instantaneously, Harry’s amusement fades. When Louis puts it like that it doesn’t sound nice at all, it probably sounds really frigging weird. Harry feels the shame for his weird kink bloom. If they would read something like that, Harry is absolutely certain that they won’t reply. They will not reply to a freak.

Harry sighs deeply. Suddenly his amazing plan doesn’t feel so amazing anymore. 

“Hey love,” Louis says in his sweet voice, turning his body and looking lovingly at Harry. “I said I wanted to try this, so don’t feel ashamed. It will be okay.”

A small smile appears on Harry’s face knowing that Louis is trying to comfort him. Louis is such an amazing boyfriend.

“Okay,” Harry nods, voice immediately lighter. “But… maybe we can start off with you telling them you are interested? We don’t want to scare them away,” he tries to explain. He really doesn’t want that to happen.

Louis hums in agreement and types a message:  
_Hi,_  
_I’m Louis and I saw your guys’ profile. Up for a little chat?_  
And without any more hesitation he sends his short message. 

It gives Harry a thrill of excitement but it also makes him rather nervous. How would they react? Will they react?

“I guess we wait,” Louis shrugs casually, although there is a slight tremble to his voice; he is nervous as well.

Harry wants to ease his mind and he knows exactly how to do that. With his fingernails he slowly starts to trail down his back. Immediately, he can feel Louis relax.

“Hmm that feels good,” he moans in pleasure. 

Harry keeps rubbing his fingers and tracing patterns down Louis’ back until he suddenly hears a plop sound.

Both of them immediately sit up straight and stare at the laptop. One new message. 

Louis cautiously opens it:  
_Hi, Liam here! Your profile doesn’t tell us much about you. Can you tell us some more?_

And with that Louis start to chat with Liam while Harry watch in amazement as they keep messaging each other. Judging by the messages Liam sends it seems that the couple has quite some experience with hooking-up. Their messages aren’t necessarily cautious, they are rather blunt. 

And again Harry feels his adrenaline rise and his body tingle with excitement just by reading their latest message. 

“Fuck! Did they really just ask if I’m a bottom, top or if I’m versatile?” Louis asks, taken by surprise. 

Harry chuckles. “Apparently they did.”

“This is really weird.”

“But how do you feel about them?” Harry asks carefully. 

Louis shrugs. “Well they don’t seem like complete assholes, but I really don’t know. I don’t know if I can do this,” he states truthfully. 

Wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, Harry kisses his neck. “Hey babe, I love you okay? Nothing is going to change that. I already feel so blessed that you even want to try this with me, that along is enough for me. Really.” 

Louis turns his head and looks directly into Harry’s eyes. His eyes beam with fond. “Of course I would, I love you.” 

Harry gives him a lingering kiss to prove his statement from before. Even if nothing would ever happen between Louis and some guy, he doesn’t want to change anything. Louis is the love of Harry’s life and nothing will ever make him feel differently.

“Okay, I want to try,” Louis suddenly speaks rather firmly.

“You are?” Harry questions; completely amazed by Louis’ sudden determination.

“I want to ask them to come to the restaurant on Friday night. I want to see and talk to them in person, I want to know if I feel comfortable enough.” 

Harry nods frantically. “Of course, thank you Lou, thank you!” he says with pure excitement in his voice. Apparently it makes him very excited.

“Fuck Harry, what did I say about your penis?” 

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes without really meaning it this time. How can Louis blame him for being aroused when his lovely round bum is pressed into his groin and he gives it a chance to hook up with one of the hottest couples Harry has ever seen. Bloody hell. 

\----------

After at least fifteen messages back and forth between Louis and Liam, Louis proposed to meet them at Jack’s on this Friday night. They didn’t instantly get a message back so Louis and mostly Harry were quite scared that they didn’t want to go through with it. 

Thankfully, they got a message from Liam after 20 minutes in which he said that he and Zayn agreed and that they will see each other at 10 o’clock on Friday.

Harry and Louis obviously arrived way too early, having to wait for Liam and Zayn to appear. 

Louis seems nerves as hell; he is fidgeting with his little, delicate hands and occasionally bites his lips. But who can blame him? He is about to meet two complete strangers who are potentially going to have sex with him.

Every few minutes they turn around and look at the door. When someone enters the restaurant, Harry feels his heart drop. 

But after a while of staring intensely at the door, Harry gives up. He knows that they won’t come. It’s probably too much effort for a simple hook-up. He has no idea how it normally goes, but he absolutely understands that Louis first wanted to meet them at a public place; getting slightly comfortable with them before opening (literally) himself up for these guys.

“Sorry we’re late,” Liam apologies, suddenly standing right in front of him and Louis. 

Turning around, Harry gapes at him and his ridiculously handsome partner on his side. They look even better in person and Harry is completely speechless.

“This fella here might be the prettiest of them all,” Liam explains as he points at his partner Zayn. “But it takes a lot of time to get there,” he jokes as an explanation for their delay.

“Oi!” Zayn groans, gently elbowing Liam in the side. The small smile on his face tells Harry that he isn’t really upset.

Harry is slightly, or better said, extremely amazed by their relaxed and teasing attitude in front of complete strangers.

When Harry stops staring lustfully and is finally able to speak he introduces himself: “hi, I’m Harry.” He shakes their hands and soon all of them introduce themselves at one another. 

-

After Harry gets drink for everyone and sits down again, Zayn eyes him with a curious look. “Who are you?” 

Harry swiftly glances at Louis; both looking partly scared. They haven’t told them about ‘the catch’. 

“Hmmm,” Harry mumbles, feeling rather nerves. “I’m Louis’ boyfriend.” 

“Oh I didn’t know we would have a foursome, but I don’t mind. You both look very fuckable,” Liam states in all seriousness, speaking blunt and calm.

Zayn nods along with his partner. “Yeah same here, I also don’t have a problem with it. Although, we’ve never done something with a couple before. We don’t want to fuck up a relationship-,” 

“By fucking,” Liam interrupts, finishing Zayn’s sentence. 

Nodding politely, Harry’s words are stuck in his throat. Fuck. This is harder than he thought it would be. Harry doesn’t have this nonchalant appearance like Zayn and Liam and he certainly doesn’t talk so straightforward about sex and sex-related topics. He has never done anything like this. It already took Harry over a year to finally tell Louis about his secret (which wasn’t by choice to begin with) and now he suddenly has to announce his voyeurism kink to people he barely knows. 

Swallowing thickly, Harry ponders how to explain it when in that instant Louis suddenly starts to speak. “Well the truth is,” he begins and Harry stares at his wonderful boyfriend in complete awe. He is so brave and sweet for helping him out.

Pinching his hand, Harry decides he needs to step up, be confident about this. “The truth is that I won’t be participating. Well… not really.”

Zayn and Liam stare at them with a puzzled expression on their face. They might have a lot of experience with hook-ups, but apparently have never witnessed something like this. 

“If Louis wants to do this, which is entirely in his hands, I won’t be joining you. I- hmmm, I would like to watchifthatisokay,” Harry speaks with a tremble in his voice, last couple of words incoherent because he muttered them hastily. 

“What?”

Harry takes a deep breath. “I like to watch,” he admits, voice firm and confident. 

They look at Harry with a small frown on their faces but their expression soon changes into something that can only be called curiosity.

“Is that like some kind of kink?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, still not feeling very comfortable about all of this although he feels better knowing he has Louis’ support and seeing that these two handsome strangers aren’t completely freaking out. “It’s called voyeurism.”

“Oh like that movie I’ve seen,” Liam states, thinking for a moment. “Hmmm, I believe it was something like Basic Animal?”

Harry smiles relieved, breathing out a shaky breath which he didn’t know he was holding in. They aren’t completely appalled by Harry’s confession and Liam is even showing interest in his sexual kink. “Do you mean Animal Instincts?”

Liam nods frantically. “Yeah that’s the one! I watched it when I was younger. It was basically a porno movie, but I didn’t like it. Well I guess you can understand why,” he chuckles.

Laughing along, Harry nods understandingly.

“Why?” Zayn and Louis ask in unison.

“First of all the movie is horrendous,” Liam laughs. “And secondly it’s hetero porn.”

Zayn and Louis’ face scrunch up in disgust, making Harry laugh very loudly. 

To be honest, Harry didn’t it was disgusting; it was one of his favorite movies of all time. That shouldn’t come as a surprise, because the movie is basically about his whole sexual fantasy: a man who likes to watch his girlfriend have sex with other men. Although in the movie the man liked to videotape it and watch it in front of a screen, Harry prefers to see the action in real life. The movie was actually one of the few things that made him realize his kink, his kink to watch other people. Preferably his boyfriend with two insanely hot guys.

“Harry!” Louis pokes him, shaking Harry out of his own thoughts.

“Whoa,’ Zayn breaths out, looking completely stunned. “You’re really into this aren’t you?”

Looking down at himself and instantly going crimson, he apologizes in shame: “sorry.”

Zayn and Liam shrug indifferent. 

“I don’t mind. We all have our own fantasies right? Just like we have ours with threesomes,” Liam explains.

“Whose idea was it?” Louis asks curiously.

“I was the one that initiate it, but Zayn really liked it and so it began.”

“How many times have you hooked up?”

Liam looks back at Zayn, seemingly thinking about the question. “I guess about 6 times. Not that much really, we only do it when we both feel good about it and we both have to like the guy. He has to be our type.”

“Is Louis your type?” Harry wonders, knowing he was Harry’s the minute he saw him; or rather: the minute he heard him moan.

Liam smirks at Louis, staring at him with a lustful eye. “You are hundred percent my type. I love the delicate twinks.”

Instead of feeling jealous, Harry feels utterly proud and turned on.

“I’m normally more into hunks with big muscles,” Zayn explains. “But I love that even though Louis is petite, he still looks strong and manly. And of course,” he adds, turning his body to look right into Louis’ eyes: “you are fucking gorgeous.”

Looking at his right, Harry can see that Louis is blushing furiously, small smile escaping his lips. 

Promptly, Harry gives him a kiss on his glowing cheek. “You are amazing, you are truly amazing.”

Zayn agrees with a head-nod, sounding very sincere as he speaks: “yeah I totally agree. Not everyone would be so open about this and even do this for their boyfriend. I’ll say that is true love.”

Liam nods along but playfully adds: “if you are still up for it, that is.”

Louis turns his gaze to Liam with wide, almost innocent eyes. “Yeah,” he mutters softly.

Louis agreed and Harry feels so utterly blessed with Louis that all of a sudden he grabs his neck and pulls him forward for an intense kiss. He doesn’t care if people see them, he just needs to kiss his Louis. His wonderful Louis. 

As they break their kiss, Harry sees Liam and Zayn stare at them with obvious lust in their eyes. 

“Fuck Harry! It really is a shame that you won’t be joining us,” Zayn remarks. 

Chuckling embarrassed, he apologizes once more. “Sorry I guess?”

“No it’s okay, I don’t want to fuck up your fantasy.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiles relieved, giving Louis a last pinch in his hand. 

They continue their conversation. They laugh with each other and talk about all kind of things from favorite music to favorite positions in bed. Harry has never had such an honest and intimate conversation at a dinner table with two people he barely knows. But somehow, he feels at ease with Liam and Zayn and it seems that Louis is too. 

\-----

Stepping out of the bathroom, only in his boxers, Louis walks up to Harry. 

“Hi gorgeous,” Harry smiles.

Louis smiles back and sits down on Harry’s lap, facing him. 

Louis smells completely fresh and clean; a few drops of water slowly fall down his body. Putting one arm around his waist till it slides down to his lower back, Harry pinches the skin softly. “Are you okay?” he asks attentively, pushing Louis’ hair back from his forehead in a soothing way as he gives a small, tender kiss to his forehead.

Louis looks back at Harry; eyes twinkle with both excitement and fear. He shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable.”

He shakes his head. “I want to, if you still want to?” Louis asks quickly. 

Harry nods thoroughly. “I want to.”

Harry’s response makes Louis chuckle and relax. “Eager,” he smirks. 

“I can’t help it,” Harry laughs. “I’m just really excited and I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” Louis replies softly.

“I’ll be just a few steps away and I’ll promise you that nothing is going to happen if you don’t want to. I’m always here for you.”

“Okay,” Louis nods relieved, smiling brightly at Harry and folding his arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry smiles back reassuringly and gives Louis, yet again, a soft kiss; this time on his nose, before he trails down and gives him a few pecks on the lips.

They sit there completely comfortable in each other’s embrace, giving a few kisses in between. 

-

Looking over at the bed, Harry sees Liam and Zayn undressing each other in a very seductive way: slowly revealing more skin as they roam their hands on each other’s bodies. 

When they are only in their boxers, they kneel down on the bed and start to kiss.

Louis turns his head as well and together they watch the sight in front of them.

Harry can’t believe his eyes when he sees their beautiful bodies collide in a lustful way and see them kiss each other longingly. 

Liam intensifies the kiss and brings his hand to Zayn’s neck to pull him even closer; bodies now pressed against each other. Clothed dicks grinding together, lips connecting hungrily, their breaths become more labored. 

After a while of intense kissing, grinding and panting, they turn their bodies and look at Louis. “Are you joining?” Zayn asks carefully. 

Louis hugs me one more time, before he nods at Zayn. As he walks towards the bed, he turns his head to Harry in a pleading way. 

Harry smiles encouraging and mouths: “it’s okay.”

That seems to be enough, because Louis walks over to the bed and sits down next to Zayn and Liam.

Sitting down in a chair, just a few steps away from the bed, Harry looks at the three of them in restless anticipation. Harry stares at them, still not completely comprehending what is happening until he sees how Liam places his left hand around Louis’ waist and softly pinches it. Louis yelps in surprise. Liam tenderly messages the flesh while Zayn crawls towards Louis and begins to suck on his neck. 

A soft groan escapes Louis’ mouth and suddenly, it all seems very real. The vibe in the room has changed from sort of innocent and slightly tentative to a room full of confident and horny men. And all Harry can do is look at it in complete amazement.

-

Louis’ body is pressed onto the headboard, sitting upright with Zayn next to him. They turn their heads as they kiss and suck each other’s faces. Zayn is currently sucking on Louis’ beautiful exposed neck. His long neck, his flawless skin, is getting all the attention it deserves.

Harry undoes his own boxers, letting his cock spring free. He starts to play with his balls and lightly touches and kneads them, while his eyes don’t leave (not even for a moment) the most beautiful sight playing in front of him.

While Zayn and Louis leave wet kisses at each other, Liam swirls his tongue around Louis’ penis. He bobs his head and goes down on Louis’ cock. Louis moan’s low in his throat from Liam’s actions around his dick. 

They continue this for a few more minutes before they change their positions. Somehow, without words, they seem to know what to do. Or better said: what they want to do.  
Zayn stays in his place but opens his legs and Louis moves in between his legs and pushes his own dick against Zayn’s: creating friction. 

Liam sits beside Louis, caressing his great bum. He strokes and kneads the flesh with great admiration. 

Harry’s body is on fire as he sees Louis rocking back and forth on Zayn’s body; sliding their dicks together in slow motions, panting and moaning deliciously, while his bum gets caressed by Liam. 

All of a sudden, Liam spanks Louis’ bum quite hard; a loud smack echoes through the room. Louis gasps in surprise ánd in pleasure; whining loudly at the feeling, rocking his ass further towards Liam, while trying to maintain his friction with Zayn. 

Different kinds of moans and breaths fill the room. Harry feels overwhelmed by the sounds echoing through the room and all the sexual activities only a few steps away. Slowly, he grasps his own hard, throbbing penis and strokes it with slow movements.

Liam moves further up to Louis as he places his penis between Louis’ arse cheeks and starts to slide his dick up and down between those cheeks: trusting his hips back and forth. Liam firmly places his hands on Louis’ waist, holding it tight as he slides his dick in-between his cheeks. His thick penis slides perfectly between Louis’ round bum.

All of it is such an amazing and obscene sight and Harry has never imagined this to be as wonderful as it truly is. He has dreamed about this moment for months, but until now he had no idea what he’s been missing. What he’s been missing his whole life. He can’t even begin to imagine how he ever came from an old, straight couple when this is how life can be. This is reality and it’s magnificent. 

Liam places another smack on Louis’ bum before he grabs Louis by the waist and easily pushes him off of Zayn. “Sit on your hands and knees,” he demands, tone authoritative.  
Louis obeys in a heartbeat, sitting down on his hands and knees. 

Liam immediately begins to knead his bum with his hands, pulling and stretching the firm, soft flesh. “I love your ass,” he speaks in a rough and hoarse tone.

Louis whimpers in response and motions for Zayn to move closer. Louis opens his mouth in a desperate, pleading way and Zayn fulfills his lust with eagerness. 

Harry doesn’t know where he should look. Zayn and Louis are kissing slowly, but in a heated way. Pressing their lips together, sliding their tongues together and biting each other’s lips while panting in each other’s mouth. It is such an intense kiss between two men with heavenly faces (probably the most perfect sculpted on this planet) while their long eyelashes nearly touch. 

Meanwhile, Liam places little kisses on Louis’ ass and sucks on the beautiful skin, caressing it for a few minutes before he opens Louis’ butt cheeks. He looks at Louis’ petit, pink hole and without warning places one finger around the rim. He slightly teases and pushes his finger a bit inside for friction. Louis instantly responds with a soft groan and by rocking his ass more into Liam.

“Eager little thing,” Liam grunts with a satisfied grin while he continues playing with Louis’ hole and rim.

Stroking himself with long, hard movement, already leaking precum, Harry feels his thighs shaking. And it’s only just begun. 

-

“Can you suck me?” Zayn meekly asks in a pleading tone of voice. 

Harry can already see who is more gently and rougher in Zayn and Liam’s relationship (well in the sex department that is). 

For the first time since things got very heated, Louis looks over at Harry. He looks at Harry with a questionable eye, but his whole body language speaks for itself. Louis is completely turned on, sweat forming on his forehead and body rocking back and forth on Liam. 

“You look so good Louis, you are so perfect beautiful,” Harry smiles at him. 

Somehow, those words seem to be encouraging him because not even a second later he moves down on the bed until he face is practically above Zayn’s cock while keeping his ass up for Liam.  
Louis starts with small, wet kisses on Zayn’s inner thighs, trailing further up to his cock. Putting the top of Zayn’s erected penis in his warm, wet mouth, Louis hums around his cock in pleasure. 

Louis licks a stripe from base to top, sucking on the top, hollowing his cheeks before going further down. In the slightest, he moves his head until he can lock his eyes with Harry. His beautiful dark, blue eyes gaze intensely at Harry as he swirls his tongue around Zayn’s cock. It’s a sight to behold.

Liam kisses and sucks Louis’ arse and slowly moves towards his rim. He gives it a few teasing licks and blows warm air around the rim, making Louis’ arsehole clench. 

Louis whimpers at the touch and it makes Harry buck his own hips forward. Louis wrecked voice is just so beautiful and arousing.

Liam licks around Louis’ rim and occasionally presses his tongue passed the rim, making Louis grasps the sheets, moaning loudly around Zayn’s dick. 

Harry is breathing erratically, body shaking, heart pounding in his chest and his hair feels sticky and wet. This is so intense, this is more than he could ever dream of.

Along with his tongue, Liam pushes one of his fingers inside of Louis, opening him up. Louis is still sucking Zayn lazily, busier with rocking his hips towards Liam and leaving those beautiful sounds, but it seems to be enough pleasure for Zayn without already having an orgasm. 

Liam pushes a second finger inside of Louis and Harry can tell that Louis is close. He can tell from a distance, knowing Louis inside and out. His eyes are pressed closed and his body is trembling. 

Apparently Liam notices it as well and he mumbles something that only Zayn and Louis can hear. Momentarily their stop their movements and Harry is somewhat relieved. Relieved for a small break from this very intense and arousing sight. If he doesn’t slow down his own movements he will come before the real fucking begins. 

Louis locks his eyes with Harry yet again and they smile briefly at each other. As much as he is completely satisfied with everything, it does take him some willpower not to walk over to the bed and give Louis a passionate kiss.

Zayn sits down in his previous position, with his back against the headboard, putting on a condom. Liam grabs lube from the nightstand and places a lot of it in his hands. Moving over to Zayn, he spreads it on Zayn’s cock while giving him a kiss on the mouth. 

Liam helps Louis on top of Zayn as Louis slowly slides down on his dick. Carefully, bits by bits, he pushes himself down. 

When he is fully inside and has adjust to Zayn’s dick, he slowly starts to rock his hips.  
Liam sits in front of them, so Harry has to turn his chair so he can have better access of seeing Louis riding Zayn. 

Harry is astounded with how long they hold on. Their dicks much be aching and painfully hard. If Harry would give himself a few more strokes, he would instantly come; shooting his load. So instead of jerking himself off, he holds his dick lazily in his hand while continuing to enjoy the beautiful scenes in front of him a little longer. Especially the scene of how beautiful and obscene Louis looks as he moves up and down on Zayn’s dick.

After a while Zayn pushes his own hips upward, thrusting inside Louis. They move together in synchrony until Zayn comes inside of Louis with a beautiful groan, pushing his head backwards. 

Instead of feeling jealous, Harry feels completely and utterly turned on and tries so hard not to come yet. 

Louis is also leaking with precum, desperate to come himself but he holds on. Harry is completely blown away by his endurance and Liam seems to be impressed as well. “You are a keeper,” he speaks proudly.

And if Louis’ face wasn’t already red, he would instantly go crimson by those words. 

“Can I fuck you?” Liam asks desperately and hotly. He might be a tad rough when he’s turned on, but he is still respectful. 

Louis closes the distance between him and Liam and whispers something in his ear. 

Harry can only look at them in anticipation, utterly impressed and proud with his beautiful boy. 

“What do you want?” Liam asks him out of nowhere. Harry frowns, eyes wide in disbelief as he looks at the two of them. 

Louis has a small, exhausted smirk across his beautiful lips. “Tell me what you want love,” he inquires with a hoarse voice. 

It absolutely takes all the willpower inside of him not to come with those lovely words coming out of his boyfriends’ mouth. 

“I-I,” Harry stumbles over his words, barely able to speak. He’s completely stunned about the fact that they ask him what he wants. He hasn’t really thought about it. Okay, that is utter bullshit; he just didn’t think they would ask him. Harry has thought about this moment for such a long time and so frequently. And ever since he saw Liam, he imagined him doing things to his beautiful Louis. 

“If you are not too tired Lou, maybe you can go back on your hands and knees, while Liam fucks you with his enormous dick.” Somehow saying it out loud sounds really weird (especially after months of it only playing out in his head) but it is still very arousing. Even more so when Liam licks his lips and Louis agrees with a small smile. Fuck.

Liam places his hands around Louis’ waist ever so gently and helps him up from his positon above Zayn. Zayn moves to the side of the bed, trying to even his breath, but his chest still goes up and down. “You were wonderful,” he compliments Louis as he gives him a small kiss on the lips.

Louis sits down on his hands and knees. Liam places his hands around Louis’ hips and pushes Louis back into his groin. 

Seeing Liam manhandle Louis with his strong arms is so fucking enticing and stimulating. He thrust inside of Louis and soon his thrust become harder and wilder. Harry hears the sounds from skin slapping skin echoing through the room. 

And Harry has never seen Louis more beautiful. He has a flushed face, mouth open as beautiful sounds escape. His strong, petite body is flexed and his round bum is being caressed by Liam while he pounds into him.

With that sight Harry can’t hold it any longer. He gives himself one final stroke and shoots white cum over his hands and thighs. “Fuck,” he mumbles with a rough voice, as he came harder and more intense than he has ever done before in his life.

Only a few more thrusts later, Louis comes with a high-pitched cry and Liam with a low groan from his throat. 

Louis falls down on the bed, probably extremely exhausted. 

Liam sits down between Zayn’s legs and Zayn instantly wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and gives him a small kiss on his neck.

All of them try to catch their breaths from this very intense evening.

“Maybe you can join us next time?” Zayn proposes.

All three of them stare at Harry and he can only come with the answer suitable after this amazing night: “definitely.”

Walking over to Louis, Harry stares at him with a feeling of pride in his heart. Louis’ hair is sticking to his forehead, his lips are swollen and his breath is still uneven. He looks completely wrecked, but more gorgeous than ever before.

Carefully, Harry sits down on the bed next to him and gives him a soft, but lingering kiss.  
Louis smiles into the kiss and with that simple gestures Harry knows he loved it too.

“I love you so much beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me or leave kudos. I really appreciate it =)


End file.
